


Kōfuku: At last

by WalkerKiller21



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shifters, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mates, Mating Bites, Mpreg, No Uchiha Massacre, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkerKiller21/pseuds/WalkerKiller21
Summary: The Namikaze clan and the Uzumaki Clan were United when their Heirs, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki finally mated and sealed their bond. But what most of the world didn't know was that Minato had a son with a previous mate, one he'd left and subsequently, killed when their bond broke.Raiden Akiyama (formerly Namikaze-Senju), was 15 years old when he and his father were ambushed in the clearing a few miles away from their family compound. It was days later when they learned that they'd been captured by Breeders and Minato was forced to Breed with Multiple women Shifters in order to protect his son. They finally escaped when Raiden was 20, bringing along with them the newest Namikaze, Little Kunio, born from the body of Asami, a woman who did not survive childbirth.Raiden couldn't help but hold a grudge against his father for the death of his mother, despite knowing her death wasn't his fault. The man had always preached about how important mates were and one of his mates had died because of his actions. When Minato and Raiden finally found the rest of their clan, Raiden seemed to snap. He ran. Minato tried desperately to stop him but almost got killed in the process. With that, Raiden ran.





	1. Chapter 1

Full name:  _ **Raiden Akiyama (Formerly Namikaze-Senju)**_

Age:  _ **46**_

Height:  _ **6"5**_

Family:  _ **Haku (mate), Hikaru (14 year old Son), Masaaki (10 year old son), Kohaku and Tamotsu (fraternal twin 8 year old sons), Emiko and Katsumi (Fraternal 6 year old daughters), Minato (Father), Katsumi Senju (mother-deceased), Mito Uzumaki (grandmother), Hashirama (Grandfather), Tobirama (granduncle), Kushina (step-mother), Kyuubi (Younger Half-brother), Deidara (Younger Half-brother), Naruto (younger Half-brother), Shukaku (Younger Half-brother), Kunio (younger half-brother)**_

* * *

 

**_Hikaru_ **

**__ **

* * *

 

**_Masaaki_ **

**__ **

* * *

 

**_Kohaku_ **

**__ **

* * *

 

**_Tamotsu_ **

**__ **

* * *

 

**_Emiko_ **

**__ **

* * *

 

**_Katsumi_ **

**__ **


	2. Chapter 1

_**\- 3rd pov -** _

 

             Minato Namikaze stood at the Gates of Uzushiogakure, his supplies sealed away, heart clenching painfully in his chest. He was finally going to search for his missing pup after years of arguing with the council and his mate and children. Word had finally reached Minato of Raiden's whereabouts. His eldest son was residing in Bamboo Village (竹ノ村, Take no Mura). 

 

            As Minato was about to step foot out of the gates, "Wait!" Came the voice of his children. Turning, he saw Naruto, Kurama, Shukaku, Deidara, Kushina, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Hashirama, Tobirama, Mito and Kunio running toward him, their things packed. A smile spread across Minato's face, beaming at his family. "I might not approve of this, but it's the right thing to do. Considering what he's been through." Kurama grumbled.

 

     

           "I just hope he's okay." Minato spoke, starring at his family worriedly.  "I'm sure he's fine." Kushina snapped. Minato glared at her. Their mating hadn't been voluntary and they still hadn't gotten used to each other. Well, at least Minato hadn't. Kushina had developed feelings for Minato and was insanely jealous of his first born son. Turning, Minato stalked off into the distance in the direction of bamboo village. 

 

**_-Bamboo Village-3 days later-_ **

 

            Raiden Akiyama watched his cubs play with a gentle smile on his ruggedly handsome face. Katsumi chased after her big brothers, Masaaki, Kohaku and Tamotsu, giggles slipping out as Emiko and Hikaru skipped rocks in the nearby pond. A small weight settled down on Raiden's lap, making him look down. Haku was perched on his lap, looking out at the peaceful scene with happiness clear on his angelic face.

 

 

              Raiden wrapped his arms around Haku's slim waist and laid his head on the delicate shoulder of his mate. It'd been six years since Emiko and Katsumi's birth, and Haku Already wanted another child, and was saddened when he'd discovered their attempts went unanswered. Raiden's hand snaked around and laid his palm against Haku's belly. The tiny Submissive had gained a few pounds but after many visits to the healers, they were told he wasn't with child.

 

 

 

           Haku was beginning to think he had reached his limit of bearing children.


End file.
